


Fate is Falling

by Cantorii



Series: Building a pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Future Character Death, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek, Sick Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantorii/pseuds/Cantorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick, they all know it, they can smell it on him, it’s not the damp smell of the flu<br/>or the tickling smell of a cold.<br/>This is a sweet, sticky smell, the smell of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by "Disease" by The Ark.
> 
> The lovely padamoose at tumblr helped me beta it and any remaining mistakes are all made by me

Stiles is sick, they all know it, they can smell it on him, it’s not the damp smell of the flu  
or the tickling smell of a cold.  
This is a sweet, sticky smell, the smell of death.

The smell of Stiles rotting from the inside,  
and there is nothing they can do to stop it.

Nothing.

And he’s so strong, Stiles, so strong for a human.  
He hasn’t told them, he knows he doesn’t need to, probably doesn’t dare.  
It would make it real.  
Stiles has always been one for denial, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s strong.  
Coping.  
Living with this thing that’s taking over his life, making him weaker and weaker. 

He hasn’t stopped fighting it, they all know as much, but it’s pointless  
Still he keeps fighting nonetheless  
Because he is strong.  
And that’s what makes Derek realise, not for the first time, that he loves him.  
He loves Stiles.

He’s pretty sure Stiles is his mate, but he can’t be sure because Stiles is not a wolf.  
Stiles is human and sick.  
Dying.

And there is nothing they can do about it.  
Nothing.  
If Stiles just would have taken the bite, either from Derek or Peter, Stiles wouldn’t be dying right now.  
Stiles wouldn’t be walking around smelling like death, but he does.

 

\------------------------------

 

The sweet smell of rotting flesh is starting to get to them all, it’s making them all treat Stiles with a little more gentleness and it’s pissing him off.  
Derek knows it, he can see it in the way Stiles twitches, a little bit more than usual.  
The way he tells them to stop, the way he plays, the way he pretends to be alright.  
Because Stiles hasn’t told them, hasn’t told them he’s sick and as long as he doesn’t say anything it’s not true.  
But they do know.  
And Stiles knows that they know.  
But he hasn’t told them and thus it remains unspoken.  
Not real.  
Simply a nightmare.  
Derek damns himself for not just giving Stiles the bite.  
But he isn’t sure he can, it could either go well or it could go horribly wrong.

Derek doesn’t know what to do.  
The bite could work, it could turn Stiles and everything would be good.  
Stiles would stop being sick.  
Stiles would be healthy.  
Derek would be happy.

Derek would be one wolf stronger and probably a mate richer. 

But Stiles would probably hate it.  
Stiles strong point was always being human,  
when it came down to it Stiles would always prefer being human.

If Derek did bite him and the bite didn’t take, Stiles would die faster and in a more painful and gruesome way than he already is.  
And the sickness, it would take Derek too, that would leave him without Stiles.  
The pack without an alpha and he knows he can’t do that to them, he knows he’s not the best alpha, but he’s their alpha and he can’t do that to them, can’t leave them so exposed, weak.

But if he does nothing, they all risk losing Stiles without even trying and he wouldn’t forgive himself.  
The pack wouldn’t forgive him.

He doesn’t know what to do, there is too much at stake, Stiles is too much for them to lose.  
Stiles is what binds them all together,  
and Derek can’t lose Stiles.

Derek knows what he needs to do, it’s going tot take courage, it’s going to hurt but he knows what needs to be done.

Meeting Stiles’ gaze across the room Derek knows Stiles knows too.

He’s going to do it.


End file.
